Conventionally, digital subtraction angiography (DAS) has been known as angiography in an X-ray diagnostic apparatus. DSA is a technique of acquiring image data in which blood vessels that are visualized by a contrast agent are selectively rendered, by performing subtraction of X-ray image data before and after injection of the contrast agent to a subject. In DSA, for example, by acquiring an image before injection of a contrast agent, X-ray image data in the absence of contrast agent is collected as mask image data. Furthermore, by acquiring images while injecting the contrast agent, X-ray image data in the presence of contrast agent is collected as contrast image data. By subtraction processing between the mask image data and the contrast image data, DSA image data is generated.
Moreover, a technique called parametric imaging in which parameters relating to inflow time of the contrast agent are visualized into images by using DSA described above has been available. In the parametric imaging, for example, changes in pixel value at respective positions in DSA image data are regarded as changes in concentration of the contrast agent, and time used until the temporal change of a pixel value becomes at its peak, or reaches a predetermined value is calculated as inflow time. Furthermore, by mapping colors according to the calculated inflow time in the respective positions, parametric-imaging image data (also termed as “parametric image data”) is produced in the parametric imaging.
Moreover, for X-ray diagnostic apparatuses, various techniques of providing stereoscopic X-ray image data have also been proposed. For example, a technique of imaging parallax images for right eye and left eye by changing the angle of a C-arm has been known.